Stalker Delusion
by Danger Lover
Summary: Henry has a stalker! First it started with text messages; then phone calls; then letters; then gifts; and finally unwanted house invitations. Who is this person stalking Henry? Why are they stalking him? Can Emma and the gang solve the mystery before Henry gets hurt? (Rated T In Case)(Story Better then Summary)(Told In Henry's Pov).
1. Wrong Number

Stalker Delusion - A Once Upon A Time Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is my first OUAT fanfiction! I am excited to write this I think this story is going to go well. So please enjoy it and remember to be easy this is my first OUAT fanfic but not my first fanfiction. Either way I'm new to this section and have been into the show for a long time and I have wanted to write a fic for it and finally came up with one! Anyway without saying anything else I own nothing from OUAT.**

**Also to let you know the story is in Henry's Pov. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Wrong Number

I sat at my desk in my bedroom looking at my phone. Mainly because I really had no choice. After all I was spending the weekend with my adopted mom Regina and she had forbid me to go and see my birth mom Emma. I don't know why my adopted mom is so against my birth mom; I just wished they'd get along.

Either way that was still how I ended up just sitting here staring at my phone. While taking a deep breath I smiled once my phone beeped for the millionth time that night. What? Just because my adopted mom forbidden me to see my birth mom for the weekend doesn't mean I can't still text her.

Oh...you don't agree. Fine; just please don't tell; were working on operation Cobra and this is really important.

Now most of you know what Operation Cobra is so your all caught up. But for those of you who don't well then; I can tell you that this story will be very confusion because that just means that you don't watch our show. Oh darn it! I broke the fourth wall.

Well; it was bound to happen sometime...

Where was I? Oh yeah! Sitting here staring at my phone; texting my birth mom Emma while working on Operation Cobra. Anyway after the beeping noise happened from my phone I opened it to expect the text from Emma or mom if you prefer. But I frowned when I looked at the message.

I only frowned because it wasn't from my mom. It was from a random number that I didn't recognize. Maybe they sent the message to the wrong number? Or maybe it was someone I knew and they were using someone else's phone to get a hold of me? Either way I decided to text them back myself.

_You free tonight beautiful?_

**Um I think you got the wrong number; sorry but I don't know who you are.**

_No; no; I got the right number._

**Are you sure?**

_Yes I'm sure. Now answer my question; are you free tonight?_

**No I'm stuck inside sorry.**

_Stuck inside where darling?_

Darling? Beautiful? Okay now this was really starting to freak me out. Should I continue? Or should I stop? I continued to stare at the messages sent back and forth between me and this stranger and frowned. Something didn't feel right and I knew I should quite before this got out of hand.

But the stranger didn't seem to think that at all; because the messages just kept coming in.

_Are you there?_

_Did you get my text?_

_What's wrong beautiful don't want to spend time with me?_

That was when I decided to close my phone and toss it onto my bed. Of course it kept buzzing and buzzing but I ignored it anyway. After five minutes of my phone buzzing I decided to leave the room with frustration and annoyance. I probably needed to think this through or just talk to someone.

Oh if I only had followed that advice from the start then none of the events that had happened would have happened. Ugh. Either way I just went downstairs and watched a movie with my adopted mom Regina. We laughed and talked as the movie went on and oddly enough I almost forgot all about what had happened.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked me as I turned my head to face her in confusion.

"Hu?" I asked with confusion as she frowned and sighed.

"I asked you if there was something wrong?" Regina repeated as I shook my head.

"No; not at all." I replied softly trying to keep my mind on the movie. "Why would you ask that?" I asked with confusion.

"You just seemed like you had something other than the movie on your mind." Regina explained as I frowned; was it that obvious?

"Oh. " I said softer then I wanted to as I slumped back against the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina questioned as she crossed her arms and faced me.

"No thanks." I said as I shook my head.

"Well alright then; just know that I'm here if you need to talk to me." Regina finished with a slight smile as I smiled and nodded as well.

We went back to the movie and I kept trying to forget about the odd messages that were sent to me. I was so close to forgetting until my mom decided to ask about me and my feelings. I sighed once more as I shook my head. Going back to the movie I forced a smile. If only I had told her about the messages at the time...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Confused? Anyway Henry calls his mothers by their first names so you know who he's talking about that's why I had it that way. So the next chapter will just be more of what's going on with Henry and this issue. But until then I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and thank you for reading and please remember to review! Chapter two will be up soon! Review! **


	2. School Messages

Stalker Delusion - A Once Upon A Time Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Wow thanks for the reviews! Not much happens in this chapter it just builds the story up some more but that will work. Anyway the next chapter is where things get interesting. Either way I hope you like this chapter but we see Emma in this and Snow yeah!**

**I own nothing from Once Upon A Time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

School Messages

When morning came I had forgotten all about those strange messages. So while I forgot about them I started getting dress for school and for the day. After all; today was Monday which meant that I was staying at Aunt Snow's and Uncle Charming's house! Which I was excited for since I would get to be with them and Emma.

Thinking about that caused me to get dressed fast and start running down the steps to the kitchen. I greeted Regina who gave me a kiss on the cheek and grabbed an orange (not an apple; obviously) and headed out the door with a goodbye. Sadly I knew I'd get bit in the ass later for it by my adopted mom; but my birth mom was worth it.

"Hey kid." Emma said as soon as I walked right up to her yellow bug. Man I loved her car.

"Hi mom." I replied with a smile as I got into her car and slammed the door shut.

She began to drive me to school and we talked about Operation Cobra some more. But when we arrived to school she pulled into the parking lot and said goodbye to me. With a smile on my face I headed right into the building without a problem. It would have been without a problem if my cell phone hadn't beeped for the first time that day.

Yet again thinking it was someone in my family I went to look at my phone only to realize that it was the same guy from last night.

I totally forgot all about him, I still frowned as I read the message.

_Mornings make you look beautiful baby. I love seeing the way you walk towards me. Too bad I can't come to you._

**Excuse me? I thought I made it clear for you to leave me alone when I didn't answer you last night.**

_I never take no for an answer._

**Well maybe you should; have you tried it?**

_Oh you've got some sass kid; me likey._

**Screw you.**

_You know you want to._

That was when I dropped my phone in the middle the hallway and began to silently freak out. After making sure I calmed down I picked my phone back up and looked at the messages once more as I walked to my locker. But as I walked my phone kept buzzing and finally I got annoyed with it.

So I opened my locker door and threw my phone inside and slammed it shut angrily. Of course; that little movement didn't go unnoticed.

"Henry?" A voice asked with concern and fright as I turned and saw my Aunt Snow also known as Mary-Margaret Blanchard.

"Oh hi Aunt Snow." I said with a small smile once more.

"Are you okay?" Aunt Snow asked as she eyed my locker and then me and then my locker once more.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie as I stand up straight; fix my backpack and started to walk to her class. "Just forgot my homework at home and realized it." I added.

"Well alright." Aunt Snow said with a less worried voice but an I'm-Not-Buying-It voice. "But I'm here if you need to talk to me okay?" Aunt Snow asked as I nodded.

Once again I ignored her help thinking that I could deal with this myself. But I wouldn't have if I knew what was going to happen. Still I went about my day; classes being classes; kids being kids; and me being me. So when school ended and I had to walk back to my locker I was hesitant to open it.

Slowly I opened it and gathered the things I needed for homework that night and for my Aunt and Uncle's house. When I finally got to my phone I picked it up with a shaking hand and turned the screen on. I frowned when I saw that there were forty five new messages from the same number.

But I didn't get a chance to read them all when another message was sent to me.

_What's wrong? I thought you wanted some of this?_

**Never. Now just leave me alone!**

_I'd rather not._

**Why not? What do you want with me?**

_Everything._

**Excuse me?**

_You read what I sent you._

**Yeah I'd appreciate it if you'd STOP texting me!**

_Aw come on I love playing our game._

**Creep.**

_Why thank you._

**I wasn't...you...ugh! Just leave me alone!**

_Never I will have you one way or another; you will -_

I stopped reading in mid-sentence only because I had literally slammed my face against the passenger side window of Emma's car. Soon enough Emma was climbing out of the car to make sure I was okay. Which of course I was; I had just smacked my nose into the window pretty hard and I'm sure the bone bruised.

"You okay kid?" Emma asked as she looked over my face to make sure I was fine.

"I'm fine; no need to worry." I replied as she eyed me; I knew she could tell that I was lying. Darn her and her lying power.

"Good." Emma said with a slight smile. "But that must've been some pretty intense conversation you were having if it made you run into my car window." Emma stated as she laughed a little while I frowned.

"Hu?" I asked with confusion.

"On your phone." Emma stated as she motioned to the phone in my hand with her elbow because her hands were in her red jacket pockets.

"Right." I said as I sighed as Emma laughed a little as we climbed into her car to head home.

"So; who were you talking to?" Emma asked me with interest as she started her car but didn't move it because she turned and looked at me.

"Oh uh; just someone." I explained as she sent me a confused look. I really hope she couldn't see right through me.

"Just someone?" Emma asked again as I nodded; thankfully she didn't press any further. "Alright then; ready to head home?" Emma asked as I smiled and nodded.

Before we knew it we were both heading towards home. Emma's home that was; where Mary-Margret also known as my Aunt Snow and David Nolan also known as Uncle Charming lived. I was smiling the whole time I was in the car with Emma because we continued to talk to one another about different things and I was just excited to be with my birth mom like I always was.

Little did I know that texting was just the start and that something was waiting for me at home...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! I wonder what is waiting for him at home and I wonder who this mysterious stalker is!? So many questions lol but I can tell you what he finds is well...you'll have to read it lol. But anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter three will be up soon! Review!**


	3. Shocking Mail

Stalker Delusion - A Once Upon A Time Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Wow thanks for the review from the last chapter! Anyway a little happens in this not much but a little. So yeah. Maybe were getting closer to some answers maybe not. Either way I hope you enjoy and I own nothing from OUAT.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Shocking Mail

When Emma had pulled her yellow bug into the driveway of the apartment building she lived at; we both had climbed out and headed into the apartment building. Upon arriving into the house we were greeted by Aunt Snow and Uncle Charming and made ourselves at home like normal.

I sat at the kitchen counter and began to work on some homework I had for the night. Emma had started to get the both of us snacks and made some for Aunt Snow and Uncle Charming as well. All four of us started to talk about the day's events and it turned out that nothing too much had happen that day.

"Alright kid; what do you say to some video games?" Emma asked with interest as I looked up at her and smiled.

"You're on!" I stated as she, Aunt Snow, and Uncle Charming all laughed as I hopped off the stool and headed to the living room with my birth mom.

"Well while you two do that I am going to get the mail." Aunt Snow explained as she turned to leave the room.

" - And I am going to continue figuring out on how to get back home." Uncle Charming said as he turned and walked into the dining room part of the apartment.

"He's not going to let that go is he?" Emma asked as we sat down and started the game.

"Of course not." I said with a smile. "He's Prince Charming; protecting his kingdom and people is what he does." I explained as Emma laughed.

She rubbed my head with her hand messing up my hair and turned back to the tv. We began to play Mario Kart on the Wii and surprisingly got really into it. It was nice to play a video game with my birth mom since we didn't do it often because something magical was always happening; not that I'm complaining.

But seriously she was actually kicking my butt! Like; when did she suddenly get better then me!? Wow okay I didn't mean it like that I love my mom; but...ugh you know what I mean. I swear she was secretly practicing when I wasn't here; or she played with Aunt Snow and Uncle Charming; hm...

"Man mom you're getting good." I complimented with a smile as she smiled as well.

"Thanks kid." Mom said as we continued to race one another.

As we did Aunt Snow came back into the apartment with a bunch of mail in her hands. Since their was so much Uncle Charming had to help her and together the two went through the mail while Emma and I played our game. After an hour of playing and an hour of Aunt Snow and Uncle Charming going through mail; we were done playing our game and were just sitting on the couch talking.

"Oh Henry - "Aunt Snow called as I turned to face her with interest. " - There's something here for you." Aunt Snow said as I stood up and walked over to her.

Receiving the brown packaging I turned it over to check it out myself. First I noticed that my name was on it in black permanent marker and that there was no address on where it came from. Suddenly I felt frightened; like I knew who sent it; because I knew who did. And I honestly thought about not opening.

"Well go on open it." Uncle Charming encouraged as I swallowed; that was what I as afraid of them saying.

With shaking hands I looked at them to see them waiting with interest on what it was. As I opened the package I noticed how big the inside of it was; but I guess that made sense since their was a large someone tan jewelry box inside it. Now I was really confused and took it upon myself to look at the said jewelry box.

The box wasn't big and it wasn't small. It looked like it had been hand carved and there were vines across the bottom edge and the top edge. A heart sat at the top of the point and two round handles were connected to the side of the box. Aunt Snow and Uncle Charming looked at me with confusion while I shrugged.

"A box?" Emma asked from the kitchen counter where she could see from the side of me. "Who would send you a box?" Emma asked once more with confusion.

"I don't know." I lied hoping Emma wouldn't see right through me once more.

"We know it's a box; but we don't know if somethings inside it." Aunt Snow stated with thought as I turned the front to face.

"If something is inside it." I pointed out as I let out a deep breath.

Soon enough I found myself opening the box with worry and interest this time. But as soon as I opened the box and got a look at what was inside it; I screamed and dropped it right onto the ground. Aunt Snow; Uncle Charming; and Emma all began to freak out and ask me questions.

I just stood there in fright ready to cry...

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy! And omg! What was in the box!? Can anyone guess!? But how was it? Good? Bad? Will Emma and them find out what's going on? I don't know. But thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter four will be up soon! review!**


End file.
